


I can, so I'll survive-again.

by orphan_account



Category: OC - Fandom, Original Story
Genre: 1800-1900, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Depression, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Forests, High School, I Don't Even Know, Loathing, M/M, Memories, Money, Nightmares, Not sure what will come out, Panic Attacks, Past life, Pheoras - Freeform, Premonitions, School, Self-Hatred, Sometimes the shit really hits the fan, Spirits, Stress, Surviving, Vague, Weird dreams, first time writing I guess, mixted shit, not everyone is human, not that good, witches I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically, if you're searching for some weird shit about a past life, witches, spirits, yet the 21st century during high school or college- you're in the right place ! This is the story of a 17 years old girl named Opheliane who finally understands her dreams after a lifetime of having them. 
It's practically her diary, some chapters might be shorter than others.  Slow burn !
Beware : english's not my first language.





	

I promised myself there would be a second one , and that it'll be better, but..uhm. I guess I must always start with my disgust.  
It's not fine, not at all. There's anxiety, there's stress, money problems, wierd dreams, things..I can't quite explain so far. 

I honestly don't know how to start this time, what to say, or write for the matter, but I really feel the need to fulfill that promise I made 6 months ago.

Seriously, I thought things got better once I moved. I thought I started being accepted, but you know what ? It's just frustating.  
I can't write as fast as I think, it's like there are a million things in my mind and I can only express 2 words. Just..ugh.

It seems they got smarter and they're actors just like me. They're good at hiding if I actually think about it. Nah- I just became extremely naive.  
I'm smelly, weird, disgusting, worthless- Is that what they said ? I find it hard to believe, I'm rather quite an interesting person, if you ask me.  
I mean sure, It's not all about sex and parties, but once you dig deeper you find some other kind of fun. Knowledge- the one you gather by being interested, forced by no one but your imagination, passion. I suppose I never changed at all, after all these years. 

You know, you dirty piece of paper , I sometimes question my existence. Still do , if you know what I mean. Sometimes...it hurts so bad I feel the need to harm something, someone- not an animal. Never an animal. I'm crying for a new start. For a new, or rather old place with new people, but I just get the feeling it'll be the same. Do you ever get that feeling you were born in the wrong time or place, but studying history..you find out that you don't actually belong anywhere haha. 

Months ago I would have called myself mad for adressing a piece of paper, but I must confess. It's comforting knowing I can actually express myself somewhere , pretending someone listens and believes. Well fuck it, haha. Oh yeah- I'm somehow vulgar, I must write this down, as the other did me a favour and fucking dissapeared in a fucking fire ! Amen. ( I really feel the need to roll my eyes, lol . Lol sounds really weird when you're not american) 

Well, before detailing my life - once again I must say- I have to note that life's pretty much the same. Up and downs, Leila's the same, my ex-villain long gone. Family still fucked up. We're expecting a creature. After fucking 20 years. Okay, almost. I have the feeling she knows my secret. 

My hand really hurts, but so I won't forget my 17 years old self- I'm 163cm, currently dark hair, I have a labret and a nostril. I'm also the lonliest dork you'll ever meet haha.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is a multichapter story. The chapters are quite short as I'm trying to make it like a real diary, let's be serious you won't write 25 pages a night and won't describe every building you saw during the day, r-right ? Haha. 
> 
> Tell me what you think and If I shall continue it. I know it's kinda confusing now, but it'll be clearer in the following chapters :)


End file.
